Raids and Sieges
In many stories, there comes a time when the villain raids a place and/or lays a siege on a place, country, town, or city. This is one of the most evil acts ever done by an antagonist, and it can be for these reasons: *To rid the land of real or imagined threats. *To find a source of supreme power. *To find an enemy to bring down. *To steal treasure/other coveted items for him/herself. *To kidnap the hero or other good guys of importance, usually as means to complete their schemes. *To make his/her threat an/or reputation known to everyone (if the said sieges/raids intended to be an act of Rising to Power). Examples *Tempest Shadow and the Storm King's army lay a siege on Equestria. *Baron Ruber lays a siege on Camelot to destroy King Arthur and rule the land. *Kylo Ren and an army of First Order's Stormtroopers invades Jakku to find the map to Luke Skywalker so the First Order can rule the galaxy without anyone that can oppose them.. *Gaston lays a siege on the Beast's castle to hunt down and destroy him. *Judge Frollo lays a siege on Paris to murder gypsies, who he deems a threat to his country. *The Tiki Demons lay a siege to drive intruders away. *Doc Ock robs a bank to get the money he needs to build his invention and harness the power of the sun. *The Indoraptor launches an attack on the black market customers. *Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters lay a siege on London, instigating the Second Wizarding War. *Sa'Luk and the Forty Thieves raid the Sultan's palace to find the Oracle's scepter. *Pharaoh Seti I's soldiers invade Goshen to rid Egypt of the Jews' newborn sons. *Captain Barbossa's henchmen lay a siege on Port Royal to find the lost Aztec gold, which he needs to break the curse inflicted on him and his crew. *Koba and his thugs invade the city to bring down the humans who abused him. *Slappy the Dummy and the Goosebumps monsters lay a siege on an entire town to find R.L. Stine and destroy him. *The Decepticons commanded by Megatron and Sentinel Prime started to invade Chicago. *Shan-Yu and the Huns lay a siege on an entire village. *Emperor Kans raiding a village. *Hopper seizing power over Ant Island after sees that their competence worsened. *Lord Shen attacking the Panda Village. *Umarak orders the Elemental Beasts to attack the marketplace in order to prevent the Toa Uniters from finding the Mask of Control. *The Galactic Republic had invaded the planet of Saleucami to destroy the Separatist cloning facilities there and wipe out the Confederate forces that were present. *Teridax's Rahkshi invade the island of Mata Nui in search of Takua and the Kanohi Avohkii. *Indominus Rex attacks the Jurassic World Aviary while fleeing Simon Masrani's helicopter. *Godzilla rampages across Tokyo, Japan throughout the 1954 film. *Kai attacks the Valley of Peace and later the secret panda village. *Commander Zhao leads the Fire Nation to lay siege on the Northern Water Tribe. Quotes . }} Gallery Images NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Decepticons Chicago invasion.png|The Decepticons commanded by Megatron and Sentinel Prime started to invade Chicago. Shen attacking the panda village.png|Shen attacking the Panda Village. I-Rex attacks Aviary.jpg|Indominus Rex attacking the Jurassic World Aviary. Emperor Kans laying a siege on a village.png|Emperor Kans raiding a village. Kylo Ren's stormtroopers raiding Jakku.png|Kylo Ren's Storm Troopers raiding a village for map where Luke Skywalker went hiding before put the said village off the map The Tiki Demons laying a siege on Hawaii.png|The Tiki Demons laying a siege on Hawaii. Escape_from_Galaluna.png|The Muttraddi invading Galaluna. TFA-comic Stunticon TeamChaar.jpg|Strika, Oil Slick, Dr. Scalpel, Mindwipe, Sky-Byte, and Blot assault the very Energon farm that Sideswipe has retired to after the Stunticons fail to break Megatron out of Trypticon Prison. Yellow Submarine (22).jpg|The Blue Meanies about to attack Pepperland. Godzilla_'54_design.jpg|Godzilla rampaging across Tokyo, Japan. Jade Palace destroyed.png|Kai attacks the Valley of Peace as he destroys the Jade Palace. Tempest Shadow laying a seige on Canterlot.png|Tempest Shadow laying a siege on Canterlot. avatar-siege-of-the-north.png|The Fire Nation, led by Commander Zhao, attacks the Northern Water Tribe. Joker robbing a bank.png|The Joker robbing a bank. Videos Canterlot Invasion - My Little Pony-Tempest Shadow laying a siege on Canterlot. Transformers Dark of the Moon Blu-Ray Invasion External Links *The Seige on TV Tropes. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Conflicts Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Oppression Category:Crimes Category:Massacres Category:Terrorism